A format such as an equirectangular projection format is known as an image format of a panoramic image that is obtained by projecting an omnidirectional scene viewed from an observation point onto to a two-dimensional plane. Using such a panoramic image makes it possible, for example, to implement a panorama viewer that displays a scene in a desired direction in accordance with a user's operation of the orientation of a viewpoint.